


Patented Daydream Charm (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Patented Daydream Charm BY schemingreader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Patented Daydream Charm (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patented Daydream Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54169) by schemingreader. 



 

**梦想成真**

 

 

Title: Patented Daydream Charm

Author: schemingreader （<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating/Warnings: some explicit sexual description, nothing too outré

 

**Author's Note:**

I have written another series of drabbles at [**snape100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/). I think they fit together nicely as a story, so I'm posting them here. The prompt was Patented Daydream Charm.

 

Snupin100:

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/344090.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: About my translation

from schemingreader

 

I never got the email! I will check the spam folder. Yes, I would be delighted if you translated those stories, and please send me the links here, through LJ messaging, since apparently gmail filtered you out!

 

 

某鱼注：

没有摘要

一系列Drabble的集合，哪有NC17啊=v=

 

 

 

**=== Patented Daydream Charm** **梦想成真 ===**

 

 

 

**更加情色**

 

 

Severus猛地关上房门。又是超级走背字儿的一天，而且一小时内他必须在晚餐桌上出现，在那之后——简直连想想都忍无可忍。

 

他拿出早先没收的美梦汤剂（Daydream Charm），那看上去真是不错。无论如何比起习惯于每天清晨起床喝下的一大堆魔药安全多了。略微沉吟，他咽了下去，几乎是立刻发现自己正和Remus Lupin漫步在禁林（Forbidden Forest）的边缘。

 

“这个梦里，你是狼人么？”Severus问道。

 

“你的梦，是的。”Lupin满是玩味和戏谑地回答，“这样是不是更情色更刺激了？”

 

Severus点头，然后Lupin吻了他。

 

 

**更加真实**

 

 

“哦Severus，真是太感谢了，你能帮我酿制药剂。我要怎样才能让你明白我的感激之情呢？”

 

“你最好一辈子也别提。”Severus指出，“我知道这是我的梦，但我本以为魔咒能让它更——”

 

“更什么？”Lupin好奇地眨眨眼，这可真 _像_ 他啊。“更真实？”

 

“在实际生活里，我觉得自己没法有个狼人男朋友。”Severus承认，“或者是任何男朋友。”Lupin不动声色地将手臂环住Severus的腰。

 

“那么让我看看在梦里你是怎么表现的吧，”Lupin建议，而这点也很像他。男人的脸越来越近，终于他们陷入法式热吻。

 

 

**更加疯狂**

 

 

“你真他妈能干啊，”Severus叹道。此刻他们正躺在树荫下，Lupin舒舒服服搂着他。和煦的阳光柔柔亲吻，温暖了他的肌肤。“我恨死了。”

 

“果真如此？那么能让我成为你梦境中的一部分，你可真是太慷慨了。”随即两人开始又一轮磨蹭和翻滚，相拥交缠。Lupin在上面，Severus很喜欢。倘若是真实生活，他根本不可能同意；假如这真的发生了，他简直会万分恐惧，可现在却只有逐渐升腾的激情澎湃。“你不会害怕的。”Lupin冲他微笑，柔声安慰。

 

“哦但是我真的会。”Severus承认。

 

 

**更进一步**

 

 

“你怕我？”Lupin疑惑，“你亲手给我做的药剂啊。”

 

现在两人正裸呈相对。Severus轻抚Lupin的身子，“这真不可思议，”他轻叹，“我几乎可以就因为这样而射出来。”

 

“如果这是我的梦，那我们肯定会更进一步，”Lupin接道，“那样你就不会再怕我了。”低头，狼人吻上Severus的胸口。

 

“如果这是你的梦，”Severus反驳，“我根本就不会出现。”

 

“让我看看你都知道些什么，”Lupin依旧轻声慢语，“我想要你。”他开始专心致志舔吻Severus的每一寸肌肤，从头到脚，直到男人游走于崩溃尖叫的边缘，才从容地将高昂的阴茎纳入他火热湿润的口中。

 

哦，这感觉怎么那么真实！

 

 

**更加强烈**

 

 

Severus明白他肯定在手淫，背靠沙发，可想象中自己正躺在青青草地上，就在森林边，沐浴着初春Hogwarts的暖阳，而Remus Lupin则用最最温柔的动作吮吸抚慰着他的阴茎。

 

“我爱死这个了。”Severus叹息，Lupin含着他咕哝回应，哦上帝啊。“我要刚好射在你嘴里，你会顺从地接受，然后咽下每一滴。”于是他真的这样做了，Lupin也真的尽数吞下了，而他因为这份剧烈的震撼而全身发抖。

 

然后，然后，让他没料到的是，Lupin在激情退却之后依旧抱着他，而这感觉真的好极了。

 

 

**再来一次**

 

 

美梦汤剂似乎和紫色魔药（purple potion）一样让人上瘾，Severus也觉得自己不能忍受打破另一个习惯，为此他窝在沙发里叹了口气。

 

站起身，男人把衣服袍子拍拍平整，赫然发现长裤上冰凉一片粘湿。呃，当然，他肯定射在里头了没错。但那感觉就像是——草叶毛茸茸的边缘磨蹭着他的右腿一般。

 

壁炉里柴火正旺，发出哔哔剥剥的轻响，Remus Lupin的脑袋突然出现。“Severus？我能说句话么？”

 

 

**更多谨慎**

 

 

“Lupin。”Severus微微仰头呼唤。狼人 _没有_ 虚幻成影因为这不是梦境而是真的。不用慌张。于是他念动大脑封闭咒语（Occlusion exercise），长长舒了口气。

 

“Severus，”Lupin关切道，“我只是——你还好么？”

 

他从鼻尖眤视炉火中Lupin的脑袋。“我能有什么不好的？”他已经系好裤带了，不是么？袍子也穿戴整齐了对不？衣襟朝前？没错。想到这儿，男人更加挑起下巴。

 

“你看上去有点儿脸红气喘。”

 

“Lupin。我劝你有话快说。”

 

“我就是来请你一起吃晚餐。”

 

 

**更多惊喜**

 

 

“我现在就要去用餐了。”Severus顶回去。

 

“啊，呃，实际上我的意思是明天晚上，趁所有学生都去Hogsmeade的时候。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“一直以来你都帮我做狼毒剂（Wolfsbane），我想好好谢谢——怎么了？”

 

Severus从心底泛起一股熟悉的恶心，那是被别人当作笑柄的奚落和嘲讽。“你已经找到乐子了，Lupin，”他沉声，“现在滚出我的壁炉。”

 

Lupin惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，茫然不解，“但——还是因为Neville的Boggart么？我发誓，我没有——”

 

“滚。”Severus呵斥，“快点滚出去。”他永远不知道Lupin是不是已经看穿了美梦汤剂的事情，想把他抖出来。

 

 

**更多美梦**

 

 

“但是Severus。”Lupin的脑袋坚持不懈。

 

啊，狼毒剂。今天正是满月前的日子。

 

“在你的办公室等我。”Severus回答。Lupin傻傻地留在火焰中，凝视着他。“我要单独待一会儿，Lupin。你肯定能听得懂？”

 

Lupin点头，扯出个带点同情的浅笑，随即消失。

 

“这算不了什么问题，”Severus自说自话，“我会去找他，监督他喝掉药剂，就是个白日梦而已，没什么大不了。”他喃喃唠叨了几遍，走回坩锅，将熬制好的狼毒剂舀进金色高脚杯，有些恍惚地数着步子来到狼人办公室。

 

 

**更多魔药**

 

 

“你可真善变啊”，Lupin苦着脸灌下药剂，喘了喘，“我一直希望我们能做朋友，岂料——”他喝光最后一口。

 

Severus目不转睛盯着高脚杯，“很好，你都喝完了。”

 

“我爱死这东西了。”

 

“真的么，你总是抱怨味道欠佳。”

 

“哦，是的，尝起来超级恶心，但更重要的是——我能信任这剂魔药，我能信任你。”

 

Severus暗自诅咒，希望自己不要脸红。紧紧抿了抿嘴唇，他干涩涩回答，“那太好了。”

 

Lupin大笑，“我还在打算着明天的晚餐，只要你改主意的话。”

 

“首先我们得先解决今晚的，不是么？”Lupin明显误解了他的话，美滋滋地拉起他的胳膊。

 

 

**往事不再**

 

 

Severus没有抽回手臂，但Lupin的感觉肯定因为化狼症而变得异常敏锐。

 

“你很害怕，是不是，”狼人轻声问。那语气和他在梦境中一模一样，“我本以为你什么都不怕的。”

 

“你不喜欢我。”Severus开始冒汗。

 

“胡扯。”

 

“我杀了Dumbledore。”

 

“你把我们所有人都骗了，”Lupin柔声道，“并非因为我是个狼人，对么？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你在几乎失血过多濒临死亡的时候都没有放弃自己，还担心别人的闲言碎语做什么？”

 

“对于那些嘲笑讽刺我的人来讲，我根本不应该苟活下来。”

 

 

**真心真意**

 

 

“呃，我也不该——有很多事——不该再说谎，”Lupin安慰，“要不是你，我根本不会再回来。”

 

“我以为你一直想要教书的。”Severus接口。

 

“没错，可那并不是我一直想要的。”男人依旧没有放开Severus的手臂，反而用另一只手轻轻摩挲起来。

 

“哦拜托。”Severus呵斥，声音却没有他想象中那么尖锐强硬。

 

“今天是你到我的梦里来了，对不？”Lupin问道，“你究竟怎么做到的？”

 

“我没有。”

 

“我已经40岁了，而且一点儿都不想仅仅活在自己的梦里头。”Lupin倾身，柔柔吻上他的双唇。

 

 

**更多亲吻**

 

 

“你的梦是什么？”Severus忍不住好奇，假装自己的胸口没有骤然小鹿乱撞般疼痛。砰，砰，砰。

 

Lupin微笑，“在沙滩上散步，一切都那么那么真实。”

 

“在沙滩上散步？和我？”Lupin羞涩地点头，“是啊。”

 

“我喜欢手牵手。年轻的时候我没有什么机会这样做。”

 

他们多像情窦初开的傻姑娘啊，那些纯洁的唇瓣相接，拥抱，还有执子之手。顾不上自己可能会心脏病突发，Severus迟疑着，栖身上前，偷回一个吻。

 

“哦，这可真不错。”Lupin略略喘息。

 

“等我再进一步，你就知道什么是真正的不错了。”Severus踌躇满志，Lupin则狂笑着弯下腰。

 

 

**晚些时候？**

 

 

“所以说你和我做的不是同一个梦。”Lupin几乎脸贴脸地凝视Severus。

 

“对，而且值得庆幸的是，”Severus顿一下，“我完全不知道要怎么向Weasley先生投诉他的产品。”

 

“于是，明天你会和我共进晚餐么？”Lupin不露痕迹变换话题。

 

“我很荣幸。”Severus颔首。

 

“你同意了！”Lupin简直有些手舞足蹈，“绝对没有任何作弄，你知道的。”

 

“不过，我大概会忍不住对你的舞姿评论几句。”Severus瞪了男人一眼。

 

“好啊好啊。”Lupin冲他窃笑。

 

“我一定是疯了。”Severus报以微笑。

 

 

**END**

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/10/14

 


End file.
